


克隆情人

by Aphroditemars



Series: 克隆情人 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Rebirth, Transmigration, sorcery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditemars/pseuds/Aphroditemars
Summary: 用黑魔法复活的少年，到底是丈夫还是儿子
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: 克隆情人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758676
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 那片森林

在约顿境内最经常被提起的便是这四个字

——那片森林

是的，就是那片森林。

这个固守传统的国家将‘适者生存’作为最高的法则信奉着遵守着，任何到了年纪的孩子都要脱离父母的庇护被投放进‘那片森林’

Tom也不例外

6岁时他离开了你，被你的仆从带走，领去了即将进入丛林的队伍中。

“少爷会平安回来的”，女仆在你身后安慰着你

可是他看起来是那么的脆弱，那瘦小的身体怎么能承受独自在丛林的生活呢

而你的Tom，他并没有像寻常孩子那样哭喊着离开，他只是坚定的看着你的眼睛，向你保证着“别担心，我会回来的，妈妈”他那稚嫩的脸庞上写满了自信，可转眼又笼上了一丝忧虑。

“别忘了我，妈妈”这是他临走时对你说的最后一句话。

妈妈，多么神圣的称谓，不过你不确定你能不能负担的起。

毕竟，严格来说你并不是他的妈妈，但你也确实怀胎十月生下了他。

作为黑魔法的产物，你为了复活你死去的丈夫，与恶魔做了交易，他让你的丈夫重生，代价是你必须亲自孕育他的肉体，也就是你必须亲自生下他。

他的附加条件让你不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“吾将以永生惩罚你”

他是这么说的没错。

他说你会明白这种折磨的，并且“期待与你的再次见面”，恶魔说着隐没在了茫茫夜色中。

而Tom，他的‘遗腹子’也在十个月之后降生了。一个一模一样的他被你带到了这个世界上。没人质疑你给孩子起的名字——Tom。你用了和你丈夫一样的名字，旁人只道是你情真意切的怀念，只有你知道，因为他就是Tom。

一阵敲门声打断了你的沉思，“夫人，全都准备好了”

你对管家的话有些摸不着头脑

“庆典.......”管家试探的再次开口，“庆祝少爷成年回归的庆典”

“哦，是啊，他快要回来了”，你有些恍惚的望着书桌上你和他的结婚照，他，要回来了，你的Tom。

管家明显注意到了你的心不在焉便直接告辞离开了，空旷的屋里子只剩下了你一人。

你很怕

至于怕什么，你怕他带回一个情投意合的小姑娘，怕他完全不和你亲近，怕他.......你怕的拿你当母亲，又纠结的怕他不愿你是他的母亲。

人性总归是复杂的，你不知如何面对他，Tom你的儿子又或者说是你的丈夫。你怕身份的错位伤害了他年轻的心，也许你不会那么做，也许这次你可以只是他的母亲，你给了他重生的机会，剩下的一切都要看他的选择了不是吗？

你带着些许的释然进入了梦乡，明天一切都会好起来的。

可是一切都在你见到他的那一瞬间改变了，你颤抖着身体，止不住的泪水从你的脸庞滑落，你几乎控制不住自己的身体

他就那样一步步的走向了你，那个你朝思暮想的男人，你的Tom。已然16岁成年的他长成了高大的英俊男人，也许还有一丝的稚气未消，但是他已经拥有了那张让你神魂颠倒的脸庞。

当他走到你面前驻足时，你已然无法分清这一切了，青年男人高出了你一头，带着有些紧张的笑容，你的孩子拉起了你的手，轻轻将嘴唇贴上你的手背，“我回来了，母亲”


	2. 回归的少年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年为什么会对母亲这么失态呢？

你根本不记得后来发生的事了，你只记得你紧紧的拥抱了他，你克制着自己想在大庭广众亲吻他的想法，虽然处于母亲的身份你可以这么做，可显然当时你并没有意识到这点。

那一整天你都紧紧的拉着他的手，你根本不敢放开他，你... 你生怕放开后你就再也找不到他了，你的脑海中那张浸染了鲜血，面色苍白的脸与如今这充满稚嫩和活力的脸庞重叠了起来。你怕这一切都只是你的一场梦，想着你又紧了紧你们正交握着的手。

你并没有什么想要问他的或者你不知道该说些什么，你只是想和他待在一起，庆典过后仆人们纷纷离开了，书房是你们单独的相处空间。

也许是对于沉默不语的母亲感到不适，Tom在你身边坐立不安着，你感到少年的手越发热了起来，便临时将自己混乱的思绪抛诸脑后，抬手抚上了少年的脸庞，手下热得有些发烫的皮肤让你有些着急，“脸怎么这么热？”你关切的询问着他。

可少年却有些躲避你的触碰，他微微坐的离你远了些，恭敬又带有些疏远的回答着，“只是不太适应有人在身边而已，你无需挂怀的，母亲”

被这样一张脸唤做母亲让你感受到了过多的不适，这称呼几乎瞬间将你从无谓的幻想中扔了出来。你有些勉强的转过头，不愿再看炉火边坐的挺直的少年。

没多久管家再次敲门通知你们晚餐已经准备好了

这打破了你们之间的尴尬，少年拘束的站在门边等着你先行，天知道路过他时你有多想挽上他的手臂就像以前那样。可是你不能，理智在你的脑中尖叫着让你和他保持距离，你有意的疏远全被少年看在了眼里。

本来十年未见的亲人，明明该是母子团圆的温馨场景，在那空旷的餐桌上成了一人一头的割据，沉默中只剩下了仆人平稳的脚步声和刀叉触碰盘子的声音。长桌中央烛火摇曳，两头坐着的人却都怀着不可告人的龌龊心思。

配餐的红酒被Tom喝了一杯又一杯，你本想开口劝他，可想着他第一天回来，便也没有多说只是和管家对视了一下，眼中的意思不言而喻。

丰盛的晚餐，样样都是你心爱的菜品，可一顿下来你并没有真的吃掉什么。你的心思全被远在餐桌那头的少年牵绊着，好在蜡烛在当时已然只剩下了装饰的作用，明亮的电灯让你能将少年的面容看得更清楚。

少年的每一次抬头都被你有意无意的错开，而在他眼中你依旧是他模糊记忆中的样子，或者说你更美了。少年仰头饮尽了杯中的红酒虽然度数不高，可在初次尝试的口腔中还是带来了不小辛辣的刺激。他用目光描绘着你的轮廓，你的面容，从眉眼到嘴唇，脖颈锁骨，再往下.....

你突然的抬头吓了男孩一跳，他紧张的将视线定格在了墙上的壁画上，那是........你和你的丈夫。少年看着那张和他一般无二的面容一时间有些恍惚，没听到你的询问，他便兀自的低下头对付着盘中的布丁。

甜嫩丝滑的布丁让他有些走神，他感到了一股燥热，那布丁让他想起了你，无论是小时你温柔的亲吻你丝滑的肌肤又或者是你哺育他的奶水，还是......

少年有些不自然的动了动双腿，试图制止自己不合时宜的白日梦，他想到了自己的梦境，还有你.....在他梦境中的样子。

少年猛的放下刀叉，刀叉撞击盘子引起了不小的动静，面对你询问的目光，他更加窘迫，推说着自己还不适应，身体有些不舒服，让你不要担心便回了自己的卧室。

离开时经过你身边时，你拉住的他的手臂，“你确定没事？”

少年甚至不肯转过身来，只是保持着向着门的姿势，微微低头回复你，“是的，睡一觉就好了，母亲”，说完像是会被你的手灼伤一般的抽出了自己的手臂匆匆离开了。

一股无法明说的悲哀占据了你的大脑，你努力的让自己看起来不那么狼狈，可还是忍不住侧过头询问者，“Adam，我是不是很失败？”

“别这么想，夫人。少爷只是刚回来还不适应，您应该多给他些时间。”管家微微欠身说出了自己的看法。

“可是，他好像不喜欢我？”

“也许过段时间就好了”

无从得知餐厅中谈话的少年烦躁又带着窘迫的返回了自己的房间，他无法控制自己身下的反应，就像他当时无法控制自己的梦一样。

他三两下解开了皮带，看着自己完全勃起的性器，绝望的捂住了脸，他不该这样的。可是梦中的场景和现实中你的模样不断叠加重合，那被他压在身下的身躯布着一层薄汗，你口中溢出的娇喘身下温暖湿润的纠缠。少年撸动了起来，他微微眯着眼睛回想着你的拥抱你手指的温度你皮肤的触感，他撸动着自己火热的欲望喘着粗气，梦境中娇媚的你叫着他的名字一步步的走近他，一个个亲吻伴着你火热的唇落在他的身体上。少年只觉得下腹一阵紧绷气喘着泄在了手中，他烦躁的将弄脏的衣物扔进了衣篓里。

试图入睡的少年并没有如愿，伴着月光他置身在他出生的地方，温暖的可以遮风挡雨的家，可是他的心情却并不轻松。

辗转反侧的少年想起酒精的滋味，在夜深人静中偷溜下了床，一路摸去了酒窖。


	3. 恶魔或是梦魇？

晚餐过后你一直魂不守舍的，Adam的话听着没错可是，他以前可是很粘你的，你合上了手中的书皱着眉。也许是有意的回避，你仿佛不想确定你的Tom在十年后如此的疏远你，要知道十年可以改变很多事，更何况对于一个孩子，更是可以塑造他的整个未来。

你不由得对那片森林起了兴趣，可那片森林里发生的事永远不能被提起，因为并不是所有孩子都能活着离开那里的，无论是谁无意间的一句话都有可能回挑起家族之间的争端，因此这是所有人默许的。

一阵风吹进了你的卧室，床上的帷帐被吹的散落的飘了起来，可窗边那一个个精美的挂饰却没有丝毫的浮动，无论是那长绳下挂着的雪白的铃铛还是贴在墙边的荧光壁画，都没有被风吹动哪怕一丝，面对如此异象，你不为所动，仿佛就该如此。

Tom的归来让你无法入眠，你拖着自己长长的丝绒睡袍，按下了壁炉旁的狮子徽章，墙边厚厚的帷帐被风吹起，露出了本不该出现在房间的入口，你拾阶而下，两侧的灯光应声亮起，魔法的痕迹布满了整个暗廊，熟悉的白色铃铛和荧光壁画分散又好似有顺序般排布在走廊的墙壁上。尽头是一个灯火通明的书房，如果你仔细看，那墙壁上一排排放着的都是罕见的巫术之书，一本本诉说着巫师隐秘的过往，其中不少晦涩难懂的咒语被你熟练的掌握。

没错你是一个女巫，作为约顿中最庞大巫师家族的继承人，你先是和心爱的男人私奔，背弃了自己的族人，又在失去他时，依仗自己的天资过人接手了所有。

仅仅半个月你便学会了召唤恶魔的邪恶魔法，而如今你想知道少年在森林中的隐秘过往，是什么使得他对你如此的疏远？

水晶球中的雾霭浓的像散不开的寒意，少年单薄的身影显得格外孤寂，仿佛没什么不妥之处？

你不愿相信少年的本性如此，他的疏远一定有原因。

终于在你念起第7个寻回咒时，你看到了一道身影，每每夜晚便会紧随着你的男孩，在他熟睡后向他施加些什么？你正要仔细看清，却感受到一股强大的力量试图将你的意识推离，可面对近在咫尺的真相你不愿放弃。

两股力量的对撞无可避免的毁坏了水晶球，四分五裂的晶莹碎片散落了一地，受伤的意识回归身体，鲜血缓缓从你嘴角流下。

你并不在意的抬手擦掉，你看到了！一抹黑色

在水晶球破碎前的最后一刻，你听到了恶魔的低吟，“不要妄想探究不该知道的事.......”

不等你仔细思考，敲门声便顺着你特制的管道传来。

你一挥手消除了满地狼藉，快步走回了卧室关上了暗门，身上残留的恶魔气味引得铃铛和壁画一阵响动。

“进来”

来人是Adam，“夫人，少爷去酒窖了”

“.......”，你有些茫然的听着他的话，不知该作何答复。

“需不需要我.......？”，管家恭敬的声音再次响起，却被你打断了。

“不用，随他吧....”你眸色暗淡

“夫人，您又去暗室了。”Adam抬眼看到了你袖口的血渍。

你不自然的向后藏了藏手臂，懊恼自己忘记了血液的特殊。

Adam了然的继续说道，“咒语无法消除血液，请交给我吧......洗衣房的人不敢多问”

你走去了屏风后换下衣服，递给了他。

Adam离开后你终于有时间自己琢磨刚刚的事，那道黑影和恶魔的话，白色的铃铛已经平静了下来，壁画上的光芒也不再闪烁，一切仿佛终于归于平静了。

你抚着手上的红宝石戒指，紧紧皱着眉，想着过些日子要好好为Tom检查一番，任何恶魔的印记都不能留存在你的Tom身上。

突然门口一阵响动，一道人影侧身进了屋子。

“Tom？”，你吃惊的看着半夜溜进你卧室的少年,苍白的脸上充满了醉酒后的红晕和一些你看不懂的情绪。

少年有些踉跄的歪倒在床上，仰躺在你的腿上。

一股明显的酒气冲进了你的鼻子，“Tom，你醉了....”，你坐起身想把腿从少年的身下抽出，可他并没让你如愿。

少年翻过身抱住你的腿将嘴唇贴了上去，少年滚烫的唇烫的你像是触电一般的挣扎起来，你拉扯着少年的脖颈想将他拉离你的身体。

可是一个年轻力壮的少年怎么会被你轻易的挣扎所摆脱呢？少年有些急切的亲吻着你，顺着大腿逐渐向上，敏感的肌肤被撩拨，熟悉的面孔熟悉的感觉回到了你的身体里。他没有急着做些什么，只是继续向上亲吻着你的腹部，那孕育过他的地方。你被他的举动惹得不知所措，少年没被制止便得寸进尺的贴着你的脖颈亲吻了起来，像重回母亲怀抱的幼犬一样拱蹭着你的身体，将你的睡袍扯开了大半。终于思念已久的嘴唇重新贴合，火热的气息相交相融，两人都忘情的努力取悦对方，一切都是那么水到渠成，仿佛就该如此。醉酒的他完全控制不了自己的气力，他只知道，他不想和你分开，贴紧你耳侧的少年低吟着对你的思念，“妈妈......我很想念你”

妈妈，天呐！你被这个称呼激的瞬间找回了理智。

你不是没有放任他的想法，也许一夜过后醉酒的借口可以让大家避免尴尬。可是你不能这样，你不能放任他继续下去了，你已经感觉到了少年身下的兴奋。只要停在现在一切都还有可能，你还是他的妈妈，他还有一个刚开始的全新的人生。

你开始试图挣脱少年的束缚，可他依旧紧紧的压着你，让你不能动弹，你正琢磨着什么时候扇他一巴掌让他清醒起来。

感觉到你不愿的少年已然冷静了些许，他拱到了你的脖颈处，委屈巴巴的哼哼着，“要抱～”。他好像找回了平静的交流方式，你也只好放松下来，不在继续驱赶他，只是像小时候抱着他那样，拍着他的背抚摸着卷曲柔软的头发。

少年的呼吸声逐渐平稳，在你以为他已经睡着的时候，少年操着和以前并无二致的沙哑嗓音低声问着，“你不爱我了吗？”

“爱.........我爱你”，你安抚的回应着他的问题，可是妈妈的自称你却再也说不出口。

得到你肯定的回应，没多久他便睡得沉了，你刚要从他身下抽身，却突然感到少年柔软的身体逐渐紧绷，仿佛在经历什么梦魇一般，他的呼吸越发急促。

正当你要做些什么时，窗边的白色铃铛猛的响了起来，叮叮当当的清脆声音在深夜听来无比诡异，墙壁上的壁画也发出了盈盈的亮光。


	4. 清晨

第二天，拉开窗帘看着床上的Tom你心情复杂，摇铃叫来了管家。

Adam看见了床上衣衫凌乱的少年，依旧背着手恭敬的站着，等着你的吩咐。

“不用交Ann来给我更衣了，叫她看见Tom不好”

“是”

“你一会儿把早餐端上来”

正要关门离去的Adam又被你叫住了，“Adam？”

“夫人”，Adam重新面向你恭敬的欠身。

“让下人不用去Tom屋里叫早”

“这是自然”

“至于理由......”你皱了皱眉，沉默了

“理由自然是，少爷昨日醉酒，我已经处理过了，现在想多睡会，我会吩咐下去的。” 管家依旧半低着头说着。

你看着他波澜不惊的样子，迟疑的问着“Adam，醉酒的儿子闯进母亲的睡房是不是也没什么”

“自然没什么”Adam听了你的话眼中没有掀起任何波澜。

你不是想解释什么，你只是快要不知道正常的母子该如何相处，得到了这个答案，你惴惴不安的心有些放下，“那不如照实和他们说吧？”

“我看还是不必了，主人家的事本就不需要告诉他们，况且....”，Adam停顿了一下，看了眼床上的少年，“那些粗人本就嘴碎，还是不必了”

Adam走后你想着他坚决的两个不必，虽然语气恭敬又平淡。

可是，唉，果然你们之间不论有点什么，都不能为世人所容。

晨间的阳光一点点顺着大落地窗溜进房间，坐在窗边差几吃早餐的你惬意的享受着难得的温馨，床上的人无论是丈夫还是儿子都没什么所谓，重要的是你们在一起。

正想着，床上的少年被阳光晃了眼睛，悠悠的转醒。身处的陌生环境让少年猛的起身，却因为宿醉头疼起来，迷迷糊糊的看到窗边坐着的你，吓得飞快的下了床。低头整理自己凌乱的衣衫，看着你犹豫着。

“醒了”，你的语调极为冷淡，但是在少年耳中却充满了不明的意味，他怕自己昨天对你做了什么。

“坐吧”，你抬了抬下巴示意他坐在你对面的椅子上，你努力的装出准备责骂自己醉酒胡闹儿子的样子，看着少年有些畏惧的样子，该是装的有七八分像的意思。

少年没等来你的呵斥，心中微微安定，想着自己昨天许是喝醉后来闹了闹你，便规矩的坐下，喝了你推来的醒酒汤。

“你昨天倒是醉得很，嗯？”

“母亲，我下次不会了”少年看着没什么表情的你，乖乖的认着错，像极了小时候的样子。

你看着少年乖顺的模样心里动容，可是又要继续绷着母亲的威严。Adam推门进来，恭敬的在少年面前放上了早餐。吃了没几口心事重重的少年便借口醉酒不适，匆匆告辞离开了你的房间。

你站在窗边看着独自坐在花园中的少年，喃喃道，“他会不会觉得我很恶心，Adam？”

“不会的，夫人，少爷是爱您的”，管家恭敬的回答着。

你握着杯子的手紧了紧，移开了视线让自己不去看那少年的身影，落寞的坐上了沙发，挥挥手让管家离开，“等他知道真相后就不会爱了”


	5. 小姑娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和别人的未来有可能吗

那日之后，仿佛一切都回归了平静，你们保持着疏离的母子关系，那日的醉酒仿佛真的只是一个意外。

你请了家庭教师来教导Tom的功课，Tina小姐口中满是称赞的话语，“Tom真是的聪明的孩子，说他才华横溢也不为过。”

你请来帮助衔接丛林生活和现实生活的老师Matt也对他的优秀表现毫不吝惜自己的夸赞之词，“他简直是个完美的人”

你放低身姿对教师们表达了感谢，但其实你知道，你的Tom本就是世间最完美的男人。

可老师们在临走时总会犹豫踟蹰的再补上一句，“这也许不是我该管的，可是..........Tom只是看上去孤僻，他还是很爱您的。”

可惜你没能读懂这种爱意，你只是一门心思的认为那都是魔鬼在蛊惑你的孩子。

一切的平静都在那一天被打破了，一个小姑娘跟随父母来到了你的镇子，美名其曰是来消暑度夏，可在你看来，她明明就是瞧上了你的Tom。

看着女孩围在Tom身边兴奋的谈天说地开心的手舞足蹈，可Tom却不为所动，他只是听着，很礼貌也很冷漠。

伯爵夫人踱步到了你身边看向窗外的孩子们，轻声笑到“他们真般配，不是吗？”

你在心里翻了个白眼，当然不是，“还好吧”。

仿佛没注意到你冷淡的态度，她继续自顾自的说着，“Emma很喜欢Tom，从那片森林回来便一直念叨着要来找他玩。”

“..........”你无视了她的眼神，低头抿了一口茶，对女人的话不置可否。

“Tom看起来没什么兴致，可是却也愿意陪着Emma，这也是好事。”，女人继续说道。

“是么？”，你上扬的尾音优雅又混杂着浓重的不屑。

女人的耐心仿佛已经耗尽，“我知道你瞧不上我们家靠祖先的军工得来的爵位，但你一个寡妇带着个半大小子就没有猫腻了？”她有些生气，推门出去叫上了那个讨人厌的女孩离开了。

嗯，确实是没教养的，你心里偷偷腹诽着他家爵位的不正，一边推门出去，坐在少年的旁边，“怎么样，喜欢她吗？”

少年脸上的厌恶见了你瞬间被隐藏的无影无踪，听了你的问话，一时有些犹豫，“嗯....不讨厌”

没有得到你想要的答复，你有些气闷了起来，手搭在少年的腿上，靠他更近，“真的？”

“嗯”，只留给你一个简短的音节，少年便起身回去了。刚好赶上来通知开饭的Adam，等少年走进屋里，你望着他的背影，“他喜欢那女孩？”

“这我不清楚，夫人”

“也许是时候开始新的生活了........”

当夜你便翻着一叠叠书信，从中挑了一封，这是你众多仰慕者中最像Tom的一个，初初见面时你和Tom甚至以为他是Tom父亲的私生子。

连续几年的信件你从未回复过，今天你提笔，给了他回信。

‘是时候开始新生活了，你是不是愿意来和我见一面’

果真为了美色的男人总是沉不住气的，他甚至没心思给你回信，便在收到你来信的当日坐了火车急急忙忙的赶来了庄园。

“Daniel好久不见”，庄园女主人带着体面又温柔的笑意，任由男人牵起自己的手背印上一吻。

而‘庄园的男主人’第一次在女孩面前失了态，名贵的茶杯被少年紧紧的攥在手心抖了了又抖，那一吻落下时茶杯被少年摔了个粉碎，女孩惊呼着唤来侍者收拾，愤怒的男孩让她不敢开口询问缘由。可少年并不在意她，Tom的眼中此时只剩下了你搭在男人臂弯上的手。

不行，他不许你这样，他不允许。


End file.
